


What's in a Nickname Anyway

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [16]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot, cute dorks being cute, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony's nicknames for all of them were amusing enough most of the time that no one bothered to protest. But Bucky was never going to let him live down this one.





	What's in a Nickname Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.

"No can do, Otterpop," Tony told Bucky firmly. "Even if there was a way to build rockets into your arm in any kind of way that didn't interfere with the inner workings, there's too much risk that you'd do that thing you do and use your arm to block a hit and accidentally trigger them. Or that someone might land a lucky shot that causes them to explode while still attached to you."

Bucky pouted at Tony and Steve had to bite back a laugh. "But rockets are awesome and would be very useful," he argued. "Can't you insulate the arm somehow?"

"Bucky, no," he put his foot down. "No rockets. Tony's right. But maybe you could convince him to build a sheathe for your throwing knives into the arm instead."

Tony considered that for a beat. "Feasible. Barnes?"

"I guess if I can't have the rockets having my throwing knives with me at all times would be an acceptable substitute," he conceded. "Alright."

"JARVIS?" Tony asked for his AI’s attention.

"Sir?"

"You know what to do. Open up a new file based on the internal specs for the Sarge’s arm and see if you can come up with a few alternatives," Tony directed. "I'll have a look at them once I figure out what brings Captain Handsome to my lair tonight."

The AI didn't respond verbally but Steve saw the screens behind Tony blank briefly before filling with a series of wireframe models of Bucky's arm. 

Bucky, meanwhile, was snickering at him and it took Steve a moment to rewind the conversation long enough to work out why. 

"Really, Tony?" He asked mildly. "Captain Handsome?"

"If the shoe fits," his lover informed him, irrepressible, "you can be damned sure I'll use it."

Bucky laughed harder. "Pretty sure that's not how the saying goes, Stark," he put in. 

"I don't much care," Tony replied archly, then stepped over to Steve and twined his arms around Steve's neck, very obviously asking for a kiss.

"Steve," Bucky said, sobering just slightly, "I think you've just ended up with a nickname that'll stick."

Steve groaned and leaned in to give Tony the kiss he was demanding. "Bucky I swear to god, if you go trying to spread that around…"

Tony chuckled at him. "Too late, Steve, he's already gone."

Steve sighed. At least it wasn't some pop culture reference he didn't understand. That would have irritated him more. "Don't even think about using it in the field, Tony," he warned instead.

This time Tony pouted at him. "Fine. Spoilsport."

Steve decided he needed to distract him and leaned in for another more thorough kiss.


End file.
